Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is an application reception service in which at a store, a clerk at a reception counter receives an application form from a customer, and performs a procedure of receiving the application form from the customer. In such an application reception service, management of storing on a server electronic data into which the application form is computerized is performed in addition to storing a copy of the application form in paper form (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-15445).
In the above described application reception service, there are cases in which a clerk at a reception counter must make additions (adding an imprint of a reception stamp, a receipt number or the like) to the application form prior to computerizing and saving the application form. In such a case, it is necessary for the clerk at a reception counter makes such additions manually or to set the application form onto which a reception stamp is to be printed by a printer in a scanner, and transmit image data obtained by reading by the scanner to the server to be stored. In other words, because the clerk at a reception counter must perform respective work on the application form separately, the process is cumbersome. Also, in a case where copying of an application form to which an addition is made is necessary, it is necessary to perform copying work additionally.